Secret Merlin
by QuillVine
Summary: "…NO I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID SCONES!" I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco standing furiously over a trembling Blaise, it was beyond comical. -My second Fanfic, please review and critique, I'd like to improve my plot lines. CH.3 UP NOW! (Dramione Christmas)
1. It Begins

**Secret Merlin: Day One**

"Please step up to the cauldron when your name is called and pick a piece of parchment, this parchment will hold the information about who you will be giving to for Secret Merlin." I looked up at the cauldron with excitement as Headmistress McGonnagal addressed us.

'_I wonder who I'll get.'_

"Ron Weasley." I saw Ron swagger up to the cauldron and grab a piece of parchment, when he opened it his face fell and he looked horrified.

'_Oh I hope I don't get someone bad this year.'_

"Harry Potter."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Blaise Zambini"

"Hannah Abbott"

…many names later…

"Draco Malfoy."

'_that smug little git, watch him get his best friend'_

I watched as the blonde quickly made his way to the cauldron and snatched a parchment out and without even looking at it shoved it in his pocket and went back to his seat.

'_that self-righteous spoiled git, he didn't even bother to look, and then just shoved it in his pocket, I feel bad for whoever he is giving to.'_

"Hermione Granger."

'_yay my turn'_

I jumped up from my seat and almost skipped to the cauldron, I reached to the very bottom and mixed a few papers around until I felt I had the one. I picked it up to open, but decided against it knowing it would be better to open it alone to avoid people seeing my reaction like Ron's. Now everyone knows he got Lavender Brown.

I kept folding and unfolding the Secret Merlin paper in my hands until Dinner was dismissed. I ran as fast as I could to my room and shut the curtains on my bed and cast Muffilato.

My hands were shaking as I slowly unfolded the paper and I nearly gave myself a paper cut. When I had finally fully opened it I almost ripped it right in half.

I had gotten the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Ugh, why me, and I really wanted to enjoy this years Secret Merlin."

Little did I know Malfoy was in quite a similar situation.

"I got Mudblood Granger, what is this some sick joke, I will not spend a galleon on that know it all bookworm, never!" His head flopped back into the pillows of his bed and soon fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Early Risers

**Secret Merlin: Day 2**

Tap Tap Tap

"Ugh…come back later." Why do they always send mail so early.

Tap Tap Tap Tap

"Go away!" I whined and flung my blanket at the window.

….

"Finally some peace and…."

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP!

"God damn those stupid brainless flying feather balls! I'M UP OKAY!" I yelled as I swung my legs over the side of my bed. The black stone floor was cold on my feet.

'_Slippers, I need to invest in slippers'_

I stood up but soon found myself falling back down on my bed, gosh my head was spinning, all because of that god damn bird.

"I'm going to seriously injure whoevers' owl this is." I grumbled to myself as I dragged my feet over to the window, which now seemed so far from my warm silk sheets.

TAP TAP TAP….

I slammed the window open and tore the letter from it and for good measure chucked the feed at it and slammed it shut again.

'_What the hell is this'_

I opened the now terribly wrinkled letter and began to read.

Hello Draco this is your Secret Merlin! I've set up a fun way for you to find your presents, and no before you try, you cannot Accio them.

First Hint: I am small and quick, but delicious as well, you can find me where all the glory beams bright.

"F% # that, what do they expect me to do go on a scavenger hunt, UGH!" I flopped back down onto my bed my legs hanging over the side.

(POV change)

"Haha…this is so gonna be the best! I'm going to kill him with kindness haha, he'll have to run around the whole school like a chicken with its head cut off, oh Hermione you are a genius!" I did a little happy dance as I finished my letter and sent it on its way to the Slytherin dorms.

'_Good morning Mr. Malfoy, this is your wake up call haha'_

I left my window open and leaned out to watch as the owl landed at one of the lowest windows.

'_Oh even better I get to watch the whole thing playout! Oh I wish I brought my camera.'_

My owl tapped a few times until finally in a hysterical fury I saw two pale arms wrangle it in, tear the letter from its grasp and chuck what looked like Owl feed out the window.

I heard the window slam from here.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Good Morning!" I doubled over laughing and laid out a proper amount of feed for my Owl on the window sill.

"Hermione? What's going on, why are you up its 3:15 in the morning." I heard Ginny groan sleepily as she dragged her feet over to me.

"I just couldn't sleep, I had the most brilliant time writing my first Secret Merlin letter." I smiled knowingly to myself and turned on my heels and slipped back into bed to take advantage of the few hours left before I woke.

"Okay then…goodnight Hermioneeee." Ginny stood for a second before walking over to the couch instead of her bed to sleep, it was closer anyway so why not right.

(POV change)

I rolled over onto my side and caught a glimpse of the clock on the far wall.

**3:15 AM **

I stared at it until I saw the red digital 5 turn into a 6.

"You can't be serious, ugh this is not happening." I rolled over onto my back again.

For the next four hours I stared at the ceiling thinking of the most painful ways for this person to die by spoons, waiting to shut off the alarm when it would sound at 6:15 AM, I hate mornings.


	3. Green Silk Pajamas

**Secret Merlin: Day Three**

The Great Hall was alive and full of students coming for Breakfast. I walked with pride in my step to my seat at the Gryffindor table. I couldn't wait to see Malfoy this morning.

I slid onto the bench and smoothed my skirt out before grabbing a napkin and beginning to eat.

"Morning Hermione, Again." Her sleep filled voice rang out.

"Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to wake you, I just got overexcited about my secret merlin and wanted to send them their gift early." I frantically apologized, truthfully I didn't mean to wake anyone up…well except for Malfoy.

"Whatever, it's fine so long as it doesn't happen again please, I need my sleep." She gave me a half-hearted smile and turned to grab some pancakes.

I turned my attention back to the Slytherin table. No sign of Draco Malfoy, hahaha oh if I could hug myself. _'wow I sound conceded, eeww Malfoy's rubbing off on me'_

I shivered in disgust at the thought but soon dismissed it, I wanted, no needed to see Malfoy this morning and he hasn't shown yet.

I went between reading the Daily Prophet to glancing at the Slytherin table, still no Malfoy.

It was almost halfway through Breakfast when the Prince of Slytherin arrived, and shall I say not very glamorously.

He was dragging his feet occasionally scuffing the grout cracks in the stone floor, his hair was messy and sticking out in all directions. He also had a pair of deep dark circles under his eyes.

I had to hold my breath to keep from laughing out loud. This is going to be even more fun than I thought, maybe this years secret merlin won't be so bad after all.

(POV)

I hadn't even bothered to take a shower this morning and had no energy to comb my hair into its usual sleek appearance.

'_I feel like S#$*'_

I threw on robes over my pajamas, no teacher will notice if I'm sitting behind a desk.

My best friend Blaise was already sitting at the table and had yet to notice my arrival.

"Morning Blaise." I mumbled as I took a seat next to him.

"Oh, Hey Dracooooo! Woah! What happened to you mate? You look like hell!" He took a double take and then just stared at my face.

'_Spoons are not harsh enough, mayonnaise…oooh now that's a horrific thought'_

"Well if you would like to know I was woken quite politely at BLOODY 3:15 IN THE MORNING BY SOME GOD DAMN OWL FROM MY SON OF A B $%# SECRET MERLIN OR WHATEVER AND HAVE BEEN WIDE AWAKE SINCE!" I felt bad for taking it out on Blaise but I was so pissed off.

"Oh kay then…ahem…do you want some scones ?" He asked timidly.

"Yes, of course I'd love some…..NO I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID SCONES!" I roared standing up, I flung my robes behind me and walked to my first class Potions, thank Merlin today was just notes.

"Mr. Malfoy! I am shocked, are those your pajamas?!" McGonnagal's voice pierced through my ears.

"I hate my life," I groaned as I turned around back to my common room to change, stupid cats and their x-ray vision.

(POV)

I saw Malfoy calmly sit down I was surprised at how chill he seemed.

"…BLOODY 3:15 IN THE MORNING BY SOME GOD DAMN OWL FROM MY SON OF A B $%# SECERT MERLIN OR WHATEVER AND HAVE BEEN WIDE AWAKE SINCE!"

"Oh sweet sweet victory," I giggled to myself.

"Hermione what so funny?" Ginny cocked her head to the side.

"Oh nothing just enjoying my morning." I smiled at her and dug into my French toast. She gave me a strange look then turned back to talk with Dean.

"…NO I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID SCONES!"

I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco standing furiously over a trembling Blaise, it was beyond comical.

I shoved more toast into my mouth before I could start to laugh and have little control over stopping. I watched as Draco stormed out, his robes flying out behind him exposing his green silk pajamas.

"Mr. Malfoy! I am shocked are those your pajamas?!"

'Yes! This day is just getting better and better' I thought as I smiled and took another bite.


End file.
